This disclosure relates to lighting, and more particularly, to active head light and/or lens assemblies.
Current adaptive head light assemblies utilize motors and gear reductions to effect movement. The size, weight, and cost of these actuation components are prohibitive. Failure of any of the components may cause gross misalignment such that the light pattern is of little benefit to the occupant.
Reductions in weight, cost, and size are desired attributes for these types of assemblies. In addition, it is desirable to have greater functionality than can be provided by current motors and gear reductions employed for adaptive lighting assemblies.